Agridulce realidad
by videl2411
Summary: Syaoran Li, mi tormento personal, mi adorado ex novio, el chico por el que suspiro y por el que lloro... mucho mas de lo que quisiera. ¡Es que es inevitable! Sigo sin entender el motivo por el cual mi corazón se empeña en adorarlo a pesar de verlo todos los días de la mano de alguien más.
1. Introducción

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Universo alterno.**

-Muy bien.- de pronto las letras preciosas que me estaban haciendo caer rendida por el Sr. Darcy por millonésima vez desaparecieron de mi vista, en cambio apareció ante mí las manos de ese sujeto que tanto aborrecía.

\- Li, por favor devuélveme mi libro.- sus ojos brillaron como tanto me gustaba, con picardía, como niño travieso, y se echó a correr. No pude evitar sonreír y perseguirlo

Ok, está bien, no lo aborrezco. Aunque nadie más debe saberlo, no es un pecado ni nada de eso estar enamorada, al menos no para las demás chicas.

Sé que en este momento comienza a sonar cliché todo esto, tipo "la que no quiere caer rendida ante el popular", pero la realidad es que mi historia difiere mucho de eso. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años estoy en segundo de preparatoria en el colegio Seijo.

Mido 1.65 m, tengo cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda. No me va tan bien como quisiera en la escuela, pero nunca he reprobado y me siento orgullosa de ello. Lo único que me hace resaltar del "montón" es mi participación en el equipo de porristas y que soy prima de Tomoyo Daidouji, capitana de las mismas, la chica más linda del colegio. En fin, soy una chica completamente normal.

Y ese chico que se acaba de llevar mi adorado libro es Li Syaoran, mi querido ex novio. Así es, EX novio, él es el capitán del equipo de futbol, entonces supondrán su físico, fornido, musculoso. Es alto, cabello rebelde, ojos ámbar divino, en fin, un sueño para todas las adolescentes. Y además no es tonto, es muy inteligente, no tiene las mejores calificaciones pero siempre me ha superado en las notas finales.

Entonces se preguntaran como es que deje ir a ese bombón, ¿verdad? Bueno la respuesta es simple, otra chica.

Claro, porque de otra manera el bombón que estoy a punto de alcanzar seguiría siendo completamente mío.

-Li, te tengo- dije saltando sobre el.- Devuélveme mi libro inmediatamente.- dije en forma demandante. El solo me miro, de esa forma que me vuelve las piernas gelatina.

-Oblígame- respondió levantando su brazo, dejando mi preciado libro fuera de mi alcance.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡DAMELO!- grite mientras saltaba en un pobre intento de arrebatarle mi tesoro.

-Sakura.- dijo con voz ronca y tomándome de la cintura.- Si lo quieres, tienes que besarme.-

Oh, ya veo, siempre tiene un plan malévolo en la mente. Por unos minutos, me debatí entre mis ganas de besarlo y mis razones para no hacerlo. Finalmente con un suspiro me rendí, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y con suspiro… le arrebate mi libro de su mano y corrí en dirección contraria.

" _Estúpida, estúpida, si te mueres por besarlo ¿porque no lo hiciste?_ " me susurro mi mente traicionera 

_No puedo besarlo, simplemente porque es novio de ella… la chica que llego a arruinar mi vida Meiling Reed._

 **Hola: D**

 _ **Este fic fue publicado en "malos fics y sus autores" leí las críticas y debo decir que tienen toda la razón. Estaba publicando la historia tal cual la escribí hace varios años (cuando no tenía mucho respeto por la ortografía) incluso hice el summary así, ahora está siendo editada y corregida para continuar publicando de forma adecuada.**_

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña introducción.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Videl L.**


	2. Golpe de realidad, y vaya golpe

**Los personajes de SCC no son míos, pertenecen todos a CLAMP. Universo alterno.**

 **Este capítulo está ubicado unos 6 meses antes de la introducción, es el comienzo de todos los problemas de nuestra querida Sakura.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Narración normal

 _Pensamientos_

 _Recuerdos_

Sakura POV

Hace algunas semanas que noto a Syaoran un poco extraño, este año por fin estamos en el mismo salón de clases y el no parece tan entusiasmado con la idea.

Somos novios desde primero de secundaria, si así es señoritas, ese manjar humano fue mi novio desde antes de salir del horno, ya saben cuándo ataca la pubertad y nos pone una máscara de fealdad. Por dios, los dos éramos muy poco agraciados, pero nos enamoramos y ahora casi cumplimos cuatro años de una hermosa relación.

No negare que ha sido difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de que ahora él es muy popular con las chicas, especialmente desde que pasamos a la preparatoria, pero confió plenamente en él y su enorme sinceridad, esos hermosos ojos ámbar no me pueden engañar.

Bueno continuando con mi punto, este año volvemos a estar sentados uno a lado del otro en las clases, como cuando comenzamos nuestra relación. Pero él no parece tan emocionado, esta raro, distante y cuando tocan el timbre entre clases sale corriendo como bala dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Estoy un poco preocupada, tal vez ya no quiere tenerme tan cerca, tal vez estoy siendo muy empalagosa por qué no lo dejo de abrazar o recargar mi cabeza en su hombro durante las clases. Incluso he llegado a pensar que ya no me quiere, eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme.

Me dirijo con tranquilidad al baño, pues, bueno, la gente debe ir de vez en cuando. Antes de subir las escaleras que llevan directo al baño escucho esa voz que tanto me encanta.

-Pero Mei tu sabes que me gustas mucho, el año pasado no deje de repetírtelo- wow, wow, paren el mundo ¿Syaoran dijo qué? Sé que no debo, pero tengo que escuchar esta conversación.

-Sí, te la pasaste diciendo eso todos los días, todas las clases mientras nos sentábamos juntos- esa es Meiling, una chica que en realidad me agrada mucho, está en el equipo de vóleibol de la escuela, es guapa y efectivamente ella estaba en el mismo salón de mi novio el años pasado, el peor año para nuestra relación, muchos horarios disparejos, apenas podíamos vernos unos cuantos minutos al día, ni siquiera coincidíamos en el almuerzo, esa estúpida rutina escolar enfrió un poco nuestra relación, o al menos, eso creí yo.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué te impide decirme que sí, que te impide besarme de nuevo?- ¡de nuevo dijo ese malagradecido!

-¿Cómo que qué? Tu novia, tú tienes novia y aunque me bajes el cielo y las estrellas no piensas dejarla, y ¿sabes qué? Aunque la dejes, jamás estaría contigo. Y ese beso no debió ocurrir, fue un error.-

\- El mejor error de mi vida, escúchame bien Reed, no me rendiré.-

Escuche que Syaoran se alejaba dando pisotones, se fue realmente molesto. Mientras yo no pude moverme de mi lugar, me volví hielo en ese momento mientras procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar. Después de unos 15 minutos lo único que pude hacer fue echar a correr como si no hubiera mañana hasta que llegue al árbol de cerezo que está detrás de la escuela y me tiré al pasto.

 _-Muy bien, lejos de toda podré pensar con claridad, tranquila Sakura piensa en algo. Demonios ¿A quién quiero engañar? No hay absolutamente nada que pensar, ese idiota me engaño y se enorgullece porque al parecer romper mi corazón fue "el mejor error de su vida". Claro él no sabe que estoy enterada, aún_

 _Definitivamente debemos terminar porque según lo que escuche ellos no estan juntos porque yo sigo en medio, perfecto, le dejaré el paso libre a ese traidor y su amor._

" _Mi querido Syaoran, tu felicidad será la mía y si crees que esta con ella, te apoyare como lo he hecho toda mi vida" Bueno como lo he hecho estos 4 años, eso sí, será un apoyo de lejos muy lejos. No soy tan masoquista e idiota como para seguir siendo amiga de Syaoran después de esto._

 _Jamás pude ver que mi novio era un ser tan cobarde, porque la verdad no encuentro otra razón para que no me haya dicho que quería a alguien más desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás. O puede que este acostumbrado a mi presencia y que se sienta cómodo conmigo, sinceramente prefiero que sea cobarde porque me deprimiría aún más sabiendo que fui el puerto seguro de ese chico._

 _Bueno, al menos se porque estaba raro estas semanas, seguro extraña a su querida Meiling a su lado._

-¡AAAAAAHH! ¿QUÉ HAGO? termino o no termino con él, ese es el dilema. Por dios, ahora ya comencé a filosofar.-

Después de aproximadamente una hora debatiéndose con su propia mente llegue a un conclusión, bueno a dos en realidad.

1° Seguro Darcy no me haría esto, no. Él me habría amado toda la vida o la enfrentaría con la verdad.

2° Ese castaño es un tonto, un idiota de lo peor.

Y así, con una mirada llena de decisión y los ojos un poco irritados nuestra castaña se dirige al salón de clases, a cometer lo que ella considera el peor error de su vida. Terminar con Syaoran.

 **Muy bien, espero que me digan que les pareció este lindo capitulo, nótese mi sarcasmo con mayúsculas en la palabra lindo**

 **¿Odian a Syaoran? ¿Ustedes que harían? Se aceptan sugerencias para nuestra pobre Sakura, que se enteró de la peor forma de la realidad.**

 **Bueno, esta historia no pretende ser muy larga solo un par de capítulos más tal vez. Era una idea que tenía tiempo rondándome la cabeza y dije why not? Tiene tiempo que no escribes.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo**

 _ **Hola, este fic fue publicado en "malos fics y sus autores" leí las críticas y debo decir que tienen toda la razón. Estaba publicando la historia tal cual la escribí hace varios años (cuando no tenía mucho respeto por la ortografía) incluso hice el summary así, ahora está siendo editada y corregida para continuar publicando de forma adecuada. (Diciembre 2016)**_


	3. Impaciencia

**He aquí el segundo capitulo**

 **Los personajes de SCC no son míos, pertenecen todos a CLAMP. Universo alterno.**

Narración normal

 _Pensamientos_

Mensajes de papelitos

 _Recuerdos_

 **Que lo disfruten**

Sakura POV

Después de esa larga hora meditando conmigo y mi conciencia al final me decidí a dejarlo por la paz, claro una parte de mi quería luchar como leona por mi amor, pero los leones cazan en manada y en esta lucha sospechaba que iba a estar un poco sola.

-¡Sakura!- en cuanto escuche SU voz, quise girar y correr por donde había venido, porque mi mala suerte me dice que justamente me tenía que topar con él en primer lugar.

-Señorita, se puede saber ¿dónde demonios estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado, creí que ya no te saltabas las clases o al menos eso me prometiste.-

Promesas. Claro que yo le había prometido eso, el año pasado junto con mi amiga Rika le agarramos amor a eso de no estar dentro de algunas clases, nada grave. Pero a Syaoran le pareció todo lo contrario, creyó que era mi camino a la perdición y en cuanto supimos que estaríamos en el mismo salón, me hizo prometerle por lo más sagrado que entraría a todas mis clases. Como es de esperarse no opuse resistencia, digo él es… más bien, era el centro de mi universo, no podía negarle nada.

Pero ¿Cómo se atreve a reclamarme sobre promesas? Totalmente furiosa lo mire.

-Y yo creí que habíamos prometido siempre decirnos la verdad.- dicho esto me dirigí dignamente al salón dejándolo con una cara de sorpresa, justo detrás de mí entro el profesor de probabilidad y estadística, jamás había estado más feliz de verlo entrar, imaginen mi desesperación. Yo, Sakura Kinomoto alegre de tener que lidiar con números 3 horas sin parar, pero al menos esto me daría un poco de tiempo para pensar en cómo terminaría de romper mi propio corazón. Eso pensaba hasta que sentí un papel deslizándose sobre mi cuaderno. Demonios.

Serias tan amable de decirme que paso

 _Mierda, que le escribo, la verdad no quiero hablar con él. Si comienzo a hablar seguro lo mando a freír espárragos y no quiero._

Hablamos después de las clases

Cuando leyó mi respuesta frunció el ceño.

Sabes que odio esperar y que me dejen con la duda

Lo sé y sabes que yo odio las mentiras

¿A qué mierda te refieres? ¿Qué mentira?

 _¡¿A QUE MENTIRA?! Aun se atreve a mantener su farsa_

Tú sabes bien a que me refiero ¬¬

No la verdad no y me encantaría que lo aclares

Voltee a mirarlo, de verdad tenía cara contrariada, no pude notar ni una pizca de duda, temor ni nada por el estilo en su expresión.

Ya te dije, hablamos después de clases.

Dime que pasa

No, después. No estoy prestando atención y pronto será el examen

Eso no es nuevo, jamás prestas atención, por eso siempre terminamos estudiando en mi casa ;)

Me sonroje como colegiala cuando leí esto, claro "estudiar" es lo que hacíamos nosotros, par de adolescentes hormonales con casa sola. Una punzada me atravesó el pecho. Esos recuerdos serán de lo más dolorosos

Si… no creo que quiera tu ayuda de nuevo 

Se quedó sorprendido cuando leyó esto, lo note, se puso rígido y se inclinó hacia el otro lado, mejor para mí, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo.

-¿Dime que te pasa? – genial, ahora me susurra al oído

-Nada.-

-Nada mi abuelita en calzones, tú tienes algo y me lo dirás ahora.-

-No quiero, y no metas a tu abuela en esto.-

-Dímelo.- Exigió- dímelo porque quiero saber que te aflige, siempre, quiero ayudarte porque no hay nadie más importante para mi.-

¿Se puede fingir amor con la mirada? Creo que enloquecí, su mirada estaba cargada de amor y autentica preocupación, eso me desarmo y tiro mi poca fortaleza, lagrimas silenciosas surcaron mis mejillas. Si siente eso por mi ¿Por qué carajo está buscando a alguien más?

-Saku, mi cielo ¿Qué ocurre?- lágrimas y lágrimas- Dime pequeña, a quien debo golpear. Dímelo y le destrozare la cara.-

Mi respuesta fue acompañada de una sonrisa irónica. –Eso te dolerá-

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento no resistí más, no aguanto más hipocresía y falsedad es lo que más odio en el universo, lo que más me duele es que nadie lo sabe mejor que él. Y aun así lo hace.

-¿Por qué?- esto lo dije gritando, la situación me superaba.- No sé, tal vez Meiling sepa de lo que hablo.-

Me levante de mi lugar y salí del salón sin pedir permiso, este día no me importa nada más que lo que siento, quiero concentrarme en el dolor hoy, porque no le daré el lujo a nadie de verme llorar mañana.

#############################################

Unas horas después

 _Genial Sakura, tu que no querías hacer un drama terminaste así, gritando en medio del salón tus problemas amorosos, pero él tuvo la culpa, tenía que presionar como siempre para que le dijera las cosas al momento, no podía esperar un par de horas más._

Mi respuesta era obvia, no, Syaoran no podía esperar, el jamás espera, siempre quiere las cosas al momento.

Bueno, esto no es del todo cierto, al menos conmigo. Con el resto del mundo tal vez si pero en lo que respecta a mí siempre había aplicado la poca paciencia que posee en su ser.

Sonreí ante los recuerdos, había dos momentos en particular que me hacían quererlo.

El que invadió mi mente fue nuestro primer beso, para el cual Syaoran espero casi un mes para recibir, me daba mucha ternura ver a este chico que no esperaba a que le dieran permiso, solo iba y tomaba los lápices y calculadoras de sus amigos sin avisarles, los almuerzos de los demás y si, los besos de las chicas no eran tema aparte.

Si él quería besar a alguien lo hacía, era un conquistador y sabía cómo lograrlo, sabía cómo hacer que desearas un beso de él, que te derritieras con su aliento. Antes de enamorarme fui testigo de esto, su facilidad para conquistar a las adolescentes. Incluso uno que otra amiga mía.

Pero conmigo fue diferente, no sé exactamente en qué momento ese lindo sentimiento de amistad se fue transformando, primero a atracción, porque era obvia la atracción que nosotros teníamos, esa necesidad de estar uno al lado del otro tocándonos, sintiéndonos cerca, caminando de la mano. Era como un imán para mí y yo lo era para él.

Como ese día cuando estábamos de viaje en la casa de campo de Eriol, mejor amigo de Syaoran desde siempre, habíamos tenido un día muy divertido nadando en el rio y comiendo pescado, estábamos tomando el sol en el pasto cuando Syaoran decidió acercarse para quitarme un collar con un dije de Pikachu que yo le había robado unos meses atrás, por el simple hecho de molestarlo.

Estuvimos persiguiéndonos un rato hasta que el subió su mano y dejo el dije fuera de mi alcance, intente brincar y arrebatárselo pero no lo logre, sin saber exactamente como nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca mi mano sujetaba su ante brazo y me sostenía por la cintura, debo admitir que la cercanía no me molesto solo logro sonrojarme un poco. Estaba concentrada en sus ojos cuando el susurro, muy despacio:-Bésame.- aturdida como estaba por su aroma me acerque un poco más a su rostro, nuestros labios se rozaron y entonces…

Me hice para atrás, dispuesta a no ser como todas las demás chicas, si Syaoran quería un beso mío, tenía que ganárselo, mis besos valen oro y no se los entregó a cualquiera.

Con lágrimas en los ojos nuestra querida castaña estaba recordando ese momento y con una pequeña sonrisa recordó el mes posterior a ese, donde su amigo busco mil maneras y chantajes para conseguir ese beso.

 _Al final lo logró, un mes después hizo que lo besara en el cine, no puedo negar que me gusto, me fascino y desde ahí me volví adicta a sus labios y a la forma en la que nuestras lenguas danzaban._

En fin, eso ya no importa, nosotros hemos terminado y esos momentos solo serán un lindo recuerdo en común.

Cuando la campana sonó, y reuniendo todo el valor que poseía se dirigió al salón de clases dispuesta a tomar sus cosas, el salón estaba desierto no quedaba nadie solo su mochila en su lugar, recogió sus cosas y cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta el responsable de su dolor le bloqueo la salida.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo, con un mirada llena de decisión y yo solo pude tragar gordo.

¿Por qué a mí?.

 **Muy bien, este es el segundo capítulo, díganme que les parece, como se darán cuenta estos capítulos son más como para entender la relación entre estos dos castaños, antes de todo esto de Meiling, pero no desesperen ella aparecerá en el próximo capítulo y será momento de drama. ¿Les agradaría un Syaoran POV?**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado, espero no decepcionarlas y Amapola, pensare seriamente en añadir al chico que mencionaste.**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas y comentarios en nuestro buzón (reviews)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo**

 _ **Hola, este fic fue publicado en "malos fics y sus autores" leí las críticas y debo decir que tienen toda la razón. Estaba publicando la historia tal cual la escribí hace varios años (cuando no tenía mucho respeto por la ortografía) incluso hice el summary así, ahora está siendo editada y corregida para continuar publicando de forma adecuada. (Diciembre 2016)**_


	4. Para el colmo

**Tercer capitulo**

 **Los personajes de SCC no son míos, pertenecen todos a CLAMP. La historia es 100% mía. Universo alterno.**

Narración normal

 _Pensamientos_

Mensajes de papelitos

 _Recuerdos_

 **Que lo disfruten**

Sakura POV

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- le pregunte a la pelinegra, no iba demostrar debilidad ante nadie y mucho menos ante Meiling.

-Sakura, yo… solo quería decirte que no termines con Syaoran- Creo que me hace falta un lavado de oídos o definitivamente ya enloquecí.

-Primero soy Kinomoto para ti y segundo lo de Syaoran y yo ya no tiene remedio, tú sabes muy bien porque, así que ahora pueden ser felices. Con tu permiso.-

-Espera- detuvo mi avance –Escúchame primero- ella guardo silencio esperando mi respuesta, me senté porque al parecer no me dejaría ir. Se tomó su tiempo para seleccionar sus palabras y por fin continuo hablando – No puedes terminar con Syaoran porque yo no puedo hacerlo feliz.-

-¿Crees que termino con él para que lo hagas feliz?- me sentí nerviosa, creo que soy un poco predecible, esa era mi intención desde un principio pero no dejare que ella lo sepa- Termino con él porque no puedo estar con alguien que no es sincero conmigo, no quiero estar con alguien que desea estar con alguien más.-

-Saku…. Kinomoto, entiende, no quiero nada con él. Ustedes dos pueden seguir siendo novios, no quiero que mi amistad con él sea causa de problemas-

-Tu amistad con él nunca fue un problema y no lo será, el problema es ese beso- abrió los ojos sorprendida- sí, el beso o los besos que ustedes dos compartieron, ese es el problema y que ninguno de los me lo haya dicho, creí que eras mi amiga, pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero me equivoque. Solo me queda decirte, gracias, por mostrarme la realidad.

Meiling salió corriendo del salón y yo me dedique a golpear mi mochila para aliviar mi frustración, ¿Qué ella no puede hacerlo feliz? Pues yo tampoco puedo, no mientras él mire a otra mujer. Mi dignidad y mi corazón no me lo permiten.

-Sakura ¿Qué le hiciste a Meiling?- ¡Genial! Justo lo que me hacía falta.

-Nada Syaoran no le hice nada, solo hablamos.-

-¿Solo hablaron? Se lo hiriente que puedes ser con las palabras, algo le dijiste porque está hecha un mar de llanto allá afuera.

La furia subió al nivel 1000 dentro de mí. –Si tanto te preocupa entonces lárgate con ella, ve consuélala, lo necesita más que yo, abrázala y dile que ahora pueden ser felices porque ya no tienes novia y ya no hay impedimento para su relación. ¡Corre!-

-Sakura- dijo, sosteniéndose el tabique de la nariz, señal de que estaba muy frustrado – Yo no quiero terminar contigo, y dime quien mierda te dijo lo que ocurrió entre Meiling y yo porque esto no se quedara así. Y ve y discúlpate con ella, que no tiene la culpa de nada.

¡PLAF! Le di una sonora cachetada con toda mi fuerza y furia contenida del día.

– Nadie me dijo nada, yo te escuche hablando con ella a escondidas cuando me dirigía al baño- respire intentando contener las lágrimas, no debe ver el dolor dentro de mí – Ahora déjame ir, te informo que desde ahora solo somos compañeros de pupitre y te deseo suerte en tu vida.-

Eche a correr haciendo uso de mis dotes atléticos, impulsada por la furia y el dolor, mi corazón todo roto no podía soportar tanto cinismo ¿Disculpas a Meiling? Él es el que tenía que pedirme disculpas a mí, me debía al menos una explicación y lo único que obtuve fue un reclamo que mando la seguridad que tenía en su amor por el caño.

Syaoran POV

Auch, Sakurita si pega fuerte amigo- escuche la irritante voz de mi mejor amigo desde la puerta del salón- pero debiste estar preparado, yo te lo advertí, no tenías que jugar con fuego. Pero no soy tu amigo para decir te lo dije. Ven vámonos de aquí.-

Caminé como zombi detrás de Eriol, mi perfecto amigo inglés, estoy seguro de que está diciendo algo pero mi cerebro no logra procesar las palabras, lo único que pienso es que soy el ser más estúpido de la tierra. Creo que ustedes ya sabrán porque, es decir, quien en su sano juicio perdería a su novia, perfecta, dulce y hermosa de esta manera.

No quiero volver a escuchar que soy estúpido, porque lo soy, pero que alguien más me lo diga no es agradable. Y es que jamás espere que todo esto terminaría así, con Sakura destrozada y nada menos que por mí, el chico que un día se juró no hacerla llorar y destruir a aquel que se atreviera siquiera a mirarla de mala manera.

Ojala me permitan contar mi versión de la historia, esa que Sakura no conoce.

CONTINUARA

 **Lamento ser tan malvada y dejarlo ahí, pero es que ando corta de tiempo, mi semestre en la universidad comenzó la semana pasada y por eso he tardado en actualizar, procurare hacerlo una vez por semana, si las tareas me lo permiten lo hare más seguido.**

 **Ahora sí... díganme ¿quieren golpear aún más fuerte a Syaoran? Porque yo sí.**

 **Díganme que piensan y sus sugerencias, soy toda oídos.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 _ **Hola, este fic fue publicado en "malos fics y sus autores" leí las críticas y debo decir que tienen toda la razón. Estaba publicando la historia tal cual la escribí hace varios años (cuando no tenía mucho respeto por la ortografía) incluso hice el summary así, ahora está siendo editada y corregida para continuar publicando de forma adecuada. (Diciembre 2016)**_


	5. No soy tan malo

**Capitulo número 4**

 **Después de mil años al fin traigo la actualización, no me maten, simplemente no llegaba la inspiración para continuar la versión de Syaoran de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

##################################################

 **Syaoran POV**

 _Flashback  
Comenzando el primer año de preparatoria, en un nuevo salón con nuevas personas, me sentía muy emocionado a pesar de no estar en el mismo salón que Sakura, mi querida novia. En serio adoro a esa mujer, hemos estado juntos por tres años y la verdad estar con ella ha sido mágico, ella es diferente a todos los demás, estoy locamente enamorado y me siento afortunado. _

_Conforme el salón se iba llenando observaba a las personas llegar, siempre he sido muy observador a pesar de mi corta edad, me gusta ver a las personas, observar sus ojos, suponer lo que les pasa. De pronto entra al salón una chica, normal, sin nada especial o espectacular a simple vista, con un cabello negro y lacio largo hasta media espalda. Se sentó a mi lado y cuando alzo la mirada para saludar quede impactado. No impactado estilo "amor a primera vista", más bien impactado por la tristeza que esa mirad reflejaba. Mi curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué tiene una mirada así? ¿Qué lo pudo provocar? Y así como soy de terco debo averiguarlo._

 _Fin del flashback_

Y así comenzó esto, la situación de mierda de ahora. Comencé a ser cercano a Meiling, quería ayudarla a borrar esa tristeza, más como un gesto de nobleza o algo así. Lo juro no estaba interesado sentimentalmente al principio, pero no pude evitar sentirme atraído conforme nos tratábamos más y más. Ella era un misterio para mí, fue más fuerte que yo el querer saber su historia, conocer su vida, ser su confidente.

Puedo decir que me enamore de su timidez, de ese miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos y de volver a abrir su corazón. Había tenido una vida difícil, su madre la abandono de pequeña, su padre la dejo con sus abuelos cuando fue a trabajar al extranjero, su ex novio solo la utilizo, se sentía sola y a mí me dieron ganas de llenar esa soledad. Se veía tan frágil y tierna, me conmovió sinceramente.

 _Flashback_

 _Ya había pasado todo un semestre, las agrupaciones de los salones quedaron igual._

 _-Syaoran, no estamos juntos de nuevo.-_

 _Sakura se decepciono por no estar conmigo, pero yo no pude evitar sentirme feliz por estar de nuevo con Meiling en lugar de Sakura._

 _Fin del flashback_

Después de eso las punzadas de culpabilidad me perseguían constantemente, pero por más que intentaba no podía evitar sentir lo que sea que sentía por Meiling. Eriol me repetía que solo tenía ganas de protegerla y que eso me confundía, que me diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos antes de que fuera tarde.

 _-¿Tarde para qué?_

 _-De verdad crees poder ocultar mucho tiempo tu situación con Meiling, ¿vas a jugar con ella y con Sakura?_

 _\- No estoy jugando, de verdad. Las quiero a las dos pero de formas diferentes._

 _-No te entiendo, te estas comportando como un estúpido. Como esos chicos que TU NOVIA tanto odia._

En eso tenía toda la razón, Sakura nunca me perdonaría por tener sentimientos por otra chica. Pero mi situación es muy complicada. Y todo se complicó aún más después de….

 _Flashback_

 _Estaba acompañando a Meiling a su parada como cada tarde después de clases, es una situación que se había vuelto rutina para nosotros, al principio lo hacía por caballerosidad, después porque de verdad quería estar con ella y cuidarla._

 _Caminábamos de la mano, aunque ella al principio se negaba porque, bueno porque tengo novia; ahora lo acepta porque la convencí de que ese gesto no dañaba mi relación. Y es verdad el gesto no la daña, mi relación la dañe yo solo y mi estúpido corazón._

 _Ese día al estar esperando su camión un mariposa se posó en su mejilla, en un gesto tierno se la quite con mi pulgar… nuestras miradas se conectaron y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando. Nuestros labios se rozaron tiernamente en una danza que no duro mucho, pero logro hacerme tocar el cielo._

 _-Syaoran, esto… esto no está bien…._

 _Diciendo esto subió a su autobús y no respondió ni un mensaje esa tarde._

 _Debo admitir que estoy jodido, ese beso no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, ella no sale de mis pensamientos. No debería estar pensando esto, porque amo a Sakura._

 _Sé que suena hipócrita y falso, pero es verdad._

 _Fin del flashback_

A partir de ese momento no pude dejar de "perseguir" a Meiling pidiendo que calmara mi sed de otro beso, de otro encuentro. Moría por estar con ella. Pero…. Siempre me sentía culpable por cada linda palabra que le dedicaba, por cada dibujo que le hacía, porque yo prometí que esas muestras de cariño solo serían para la niña de mis ojos.

Lo sé, soy un estúpido patán, no por Meiling, si no por Sakura, esa mujer lo da todo por mí y yo, por buen samaritano la perdí.

Lo merezco, merezco esa cachetada, merezco ese grito y sus reclamos, soy un estúpido porque rompí la promesa más importante "cuando comience a sentir algo por alguien más, serás la primera en saberlo, porque nunca te hare llorar de dolor y decepción, juro que jamás te sentirás traicionada por mi"

 **Muy bien, muero por saber que piensan. Díganmelo ¿aún odian a Syaoran?**

 **Me preguntaba si les gustaría saber el punto de vista de Meiling, pero antes de que digan que si debo decirles que se me acaba de ocurrió esa opción mientras escribo mis comentarios, entonces si les agrada la idea sería un one-shot y a partir de aquí continuaría la historia como esta planeado**

 **Por favor no me odien a mí por tardar tanto, espero traer el próximo capítulo en una semana o dos.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo**


	6. Mirar hacia adelante

**El número cinco llego.**

 **Al fin, después de mucho tiempo. Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero la verdad tuve un semestre muy agitado lleno de trabajos y hasta hace una semana vengo terminando todos los pendientes.  
**

**Los personajes de SCC no son míos, pertenecen todos a CLAMP. La historia es 100% mía. Universo alterno.**

Narración normal

 _Pensamientos_

Mensajes de papelitos

 _Recuerdos_

 **Disfrútenlo.**

###########################  
Sakura POV

" _Cuando comience a sentir algo por alguien más, serás la primera en saberlo, porque nunca te hare llorar de dolor y decepción, juro que jamás te sentirás traicionada por mi"_

Estúpida mente traicionera, justo tenía que despertar con ese recuerdo en la mente.

Ha pasado un mes desde que termine con Syaoran, la verdad ha sido difícil este tiempo pues él no deja de insistir en que volvamos y que debemos darnos otra oportunidad, me dice que me ama pero yo no puedo ni quiero creerle, me lastimo de verdad.

Una conversación recurrente ha sido el hecho que debe intentarlo con Meiling y sí, yo lo animo a eso. Esperen. Antes de que me digan que soy una tonta y que debo luchar espero que entiendan mis razones.

Una razón en realidad, sencilla. Si el me ama como dice y esto que paso fue solo una confusión, una consecuencia de nuestro alejamiento o algo así, quiero que se quite esa duda, quiero que vaya, haga lo que deba hacer con ella, que se quite las ganas de lo que sea y si después de eso aún me sigue amando, si me mira a los ojos y me dice "Perdona, siempre has sido tú". Solo en ese momento podre creerle y considerar perdonarle y brindarle mi confianza de nuevo.

Llegue a la escuela con mi estado de ánimo por suelos, como he estado el último mes. Sobrevivo a las clases y apeas pongo atención a lo que dicen los profesores que no dejan de pedirme que me concentre.

 _Pfff, como quieren que me concentre si tengo a mi huracán personal a solo centímetros de mí._

Apenas sonó el timbre para el almuerzo intenté salir corriendo del salón para encontrar a Tomoyo, pero como se había hecho costumbre una mano tomo mi brazo.-Sakura, espera debemos hablar.- Me jaló hacia él y espero a que todos nuestros compañeros salieran del salón para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Li?- sí, él era Li de nuevo, como cuando no éramos nada.

-Llámame por mi nombre, me mata que me digas Li

-Disculpa, pero tú te lo ganaste.- efectivamente, se lo gano y a pulso, y demonios como duele.

Suspirando me dijo- lo sé, pero, mi niña… -

-Stop, mi niña nunca más, no seas tan descarado –

-Está bien, Sakura. No podemos seguir así, sentados en la misma mesa e ignorarnos. Me hace sentir como si todos estos años juntos no hubieran valido la pena, como si no fuera merecedor de tu amistad. Cuando entras por esta puerta cada mañana y no me miras siquiera me siento como la peor basura del universo, siento que te destroce y la verdad me hace falta la luz que solo tu mirada puede ofrecerme para sentir que tendré un día genial. Sakura, por favor permite que….

-¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran, te traje una dona glaseada! ¿Dónde te metiste?-

Maldita Meiling que llego justo cuando estuve a punto de callarlo con un beso. Y claro tenía que traer con ella una dona para MI Syaoran, porque todos los que le conocíamos un poco sabíamos que una de sus debilidades es el pan dulce. Ahora le toca a ella consentirlo y a mi ser fuerte, sin él.

-Siente y piensa lo que te plazca Li y que bonito monólogo estabas diciendo, deberías ser actor porque por un segundo pensé que eras sincero.-

-Es que SOY sincero.-

-No puedo creerte, porque la única razón de que no te ilumine con mi mirada esta buscándote y te espera con una dona de chocolate, tu favorita. Ahora si me disculpas tengo hambre.-

Me solté de su agarre de un fuerte tirón, al salir del salón me topé con mi querida amiga Meiling a punto de abrir la puerta. Cuando nos topamos de frente se sonrojo, como si de verdad sintiera un poquito de vergüenza.

-Pasa, seguro Syaoran muere porque lo alimentes con la deliciosa dona. Y por cierto me complace saber que te esfuerces tanto para hacerlo feliz- dije esto de la forma más sarcástica que pude mientras tocaba su cabello, al mirar de reojo pude ver que Syaoran estaba observándonos. Solté el mecho de cabello que estaba entre mis dedos.

Di un par de pasos dejándolos atrás, gire mi cabeza solo un poco para decir – Deberían considerar ir a un casting, los dos son muy buenos actuando, hacen que sus mentiras suenen a verdad.-

Listo lo solté, lo que tenía ganas de decirle a ese par de mentirosos desde hace tres semanas, porque al parecer la culpa y el remordimiento les duro poco. Durante una semana después de que termine con Syaoran, el par de mentirosos se evitaba a toda costa en la escuela, fui testigo de esto, incluso llegue a pensar que era verdad que no sentían nada el uno por el otro, pensé que podía perdonar a Syaoran y ser amigos de nuevo, pero ¡Oh! que ingenua fui. Desde el inicio de la segunda semana escenas como esta de la dona se han repetido constantemente, almuerzan juntos, se esperan a la salida de la escuela, caminan de la mano y cosas cursis de esas que hacen hervir mi sangre.

¿Cómo alguien puede ser así? Fingir que se sienten mal y que viven con culpa solo para guardar un poco las apariencias. Escuche que gritaban mi nombre a lo lejos acompañado de un vuelve acá, pero solo seguí hacia adelante como debe ser, sin mirar atrás.

Llegue a la cafetería arrastrándome, sin ánimos de nada y me desparrame en la silla junto a mi prima.

-De nuevo Li ¿Verdad?- pregunto Tommy mientras quitaba mechones de cabello de mi rostro con dulzura.

-Si (suspiro) Lo mismo de todos los días. "Oh Sakura perdóname, Oh Sakura espérame debo ir con Meiling y luego vuelvo a seguir soltando muchas mentiras" – dije esto último como un pobre intento de imitar la voz del despreciable castaño.

Tommy soltó una pequeña risita –Oh Saku, lo que necesitas es una salida para despejarte y conocer gente nueva, no se puede ser que encuentres al hombre de tu vida en una de esas.-

Me quede un momento meditando las palabras de mi amiga, que estaban llenas de sabiduría.

 _Ya es tiempo Sakura Kinomoto, has estado tres semanas hundida en la miseria y es momento que salgas y busques de nuevo esa sonrisa que has perdido._

-¿Sabes que Tommy? Tienes toda la razón del mundo, ya me deprimí demasiado por un chico que me demostró no vale la pena. Así que chicas, el viernes vamos a salir.- dije esto último dirigiéndome al resto de mis amigas que hasta el momento solo habían sido espectadoras.

Chillaron de la emoción y comenzaron a hacer planes de ir a comprar esto y aquellos. Yo solo me recargue en la mesa medio escuchando lo que decían.

No sé si encuentre al chico que me haga olvidar mis penas pero definitivamente saldría a divertirme con mis amigas. Este es un nuevo comienzo. Me sentía entusiasmada con la idea hasta que Rika dijo.

-Sakura, necesitas un cambio de look.-

Trague gordo cuando vi 4 pares de ojos viéndome con un brillo medio maniaco.

¿En qué me metí?

 **Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Si se pasaron a leer los capítulos anteriores habrán notado que hay un par de cositas modificadas, nada relevante, solo cosas de ortografía y edición. Hice los cambios porque el fic fue publicado en "malos fics y sus autores" leí las críticas y debo decir que tienen toda la razón. Estaba publicando la historia tal cual la escribí hace varios años sin cuidar ningún detalle ortográfico ni nada y todo por mis prisas, ahora voy a reescribir todo lo que ya tengo tal vez cambie un poco la trama que tenía pensada al comienzo, pero espero que les guste y que me perdonen por tardar tanto en subir nuevo capítulo, prometo esforzarme para hacerlo más rápido. Tomare en cuenta sus ideas y consideraré seriamente agregar a ese galán para Saku que tanto me piden. Muchas, muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero no haberlas decepcionado.**

 _ **Por favor díganme todo lo que piensen en un lindo reviews. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo**_


End file.
